


Affection

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Just Soft Enough... [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Jungeun just likes affection okay, and she's valid, uh they're all college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Domestic Leader Line au no one asked for





	Affection

As much as she’d hate to admit it, Jungeun was a sucker for affection. She thrived off of it. In her honest opinion there was no wrong time for affection, from brushing shoulders to long, passionate kisses, she loved all of it.

So it was only right that she gets a bit irritated when her girlfriends forgot her morning kiss, it was really simple, but somehow if she didn't remind them, she would have to go the whole day sulking and what not, only be teased later when they asked why she was upset.

\--

Huffing to herself, she didn’t know how to deal with this problem, she was addicted to the kisses, she thought about them all day when she had other things to do. Haseul’s kisses were soft, gentle and loving. She loved to bite down on her lower lip when pulling away, and she always uttered an “I love you” every time, and it warmed her heart.

But Sooyoung, god, she was something else. Depending on her mood, she could be the biggest tease or completely overwhelm her, and if Jungeun was being completely honest, she didn’t know which one she liked the most. Her kisses never failed to get the blood pumping.

Sulking in the kitchen, Jungeun began prepping lunch for herself, expecting to be home alone until late this afternoon, but hearing the front door open and close, she paid it no mind. Sometimes one of them will drop by for some forgotten documents before rushing back to class, it was amusing at times. But there wasn't an air of urgency in their steps, instead they were taking their time kicking off their shoes.

“Babe, you up?” It was Haseul. Instead of answering, Jungeun allowed her actions to answer for her. The sound of approaching footsteps, let the blonde know Haseul was in the kitchen. “What’re you making?” She was closer than she expected, and she tried not to jump. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, as Haseul leaned over her shoulder to see what she doing. “Lunch? Can I help?”

Ever the helpful one, Jungeun nodded and allowed Haseul to take over the task of cutting the vegetables, as she began prepping the meat she was going to fry up. Originally she was going to make enough for just herself, but with a plus one, she was going to have to double the recipe, not that she minded. With the combined hungry effort of the two, lunch was done in a matter of ten minutes.

“Smells good, how about you sit down and I’ll serve you, okay?” Haseul didn’t really leave room for discussion, when she wanted to do something, she simply did. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, she pushed her into the living room, before turning sharply and making both of them a plate. Jungeun couldn’t help the small smile that spread across her face at the gesture, as she made her way towards the couch.

When she exited the kitchen she was easily balancing both plates on one arm, along with a single drink, most likely for Jungeun, as she tended to drink while eating. Haseul wasn’t fond of it, always wary she’ll choke if she tries to do both.

They ate in relative silence, as between the two of them, they were really the type to talk and eat, that was Sooyoung's forte. She always had a new story to tell as a TA and it never failed to get laughs from the both of them. Breaking the silence, Jungeun couldn't help but wonder why Haseul was home so early.

Swallowing the bit of food in her mouth, she hummed. “Teacher had an emergency five minutes into the lesson, which is unfortunate. I was looking forward to today's lesson.” Jungeun knew for a fact that Haseul wasn't lying, she was one of the few people she knew that was actually passionate about learning about her Major. “Might be cancelled the rest of this week too, we're waiting on an email response.” She shrugged before cheekily stealing something off the blonde's plate.

Frowning at the missing piece, Jungeun huffed. “Could have just asked for it.” It wasn't a big deal of course, but she wanted to play it up, see what Haseul would do. Her playfulness, while rare, never failed to get her heart racing. Love really does change people. Noting some sauce on the corner of Haseul’s lips, she reached out and wiped it away with her thumb, and ignored the small sound that left her girlfriend’s mouth when she licked it off her appendage.

She could see the faint trace of a blush on Haseul’s face, but wisely chose not to comment on it, knowing she’s just as capable of being as tease like Sooyoung. Instead she went back to finishing what was left on her plate, she tended to eat slower than everyone else, her argument was that she liked savoring every bite. “Do you think Soo will be home soon?”

It was a hard question, since it depended on if anyone needed her stay after class to go over the lesson of the day. Usually one or two will stop her for questions, but they both remembered when a group of six didn’t understand anything, and Sooyoung stayed three hours to try and ease their suffering, especially with midterms coming up. Sooyoung came home still muttering science terms that neither of them understood, but they offered their full support when she just wanted to cuddle.

“Maybe an hour or so. Hopefully sooner.”

\--

Meals finished, Jungeun took it upon herself to get comfortable on the couch, Haseul had the remote, which means they were going to be watching crime documentaries for the next couple of hours. She didn’t mind, sometimes they would guess who was murderer and other times, Jungeun fell asleep with her head on Haseul’s lap. In her defense it was hard to stay awake when Haseul keeps playing with her scalp, she didn’t even know she liked having her hair played with until they started dating.

“Want me to get you a blanket?” It was a tease, but Jungeun rolled her eyes before adjust herself. She didn’t want Haseul to leave, she was warm and that’s all that mattered. Snuggling closer to the brunette, she hummed a no, she just wanted to around Haseul. 

Instead of turning her attention of flashing screen, Jungeun opted to stare at Haseul. She sometimes found herself staring at the older girl, studying her profile. She was really pretty, especially with her glasses on, she looked like the walking of a nerd, but it only made Jungeun wanna take them off and kiss her.

Noticing the attention on her, Haseul looked down, quirking an eyebrow at her. Not one to waste the opportunity, Jungeun wrapped her arms around Haseul’s neck, bringing her closer, hoping she’ll get the hint. Luckily she did as she pressed a kiss to her nose. It wasn’t wear she wanted to feel her lips, and as a result she pouted. “Hey…”

Haseul giggles, before pressing another kiss to her cheek. “If you want a proper kiss you gotta ask for it.” and with that she started trailing kisses everywhere but where Jungeun wanted. Resulting in the blonde blushing and squirming under her onslaught of affection. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you ignoring me in the kitchen earlier. Was it cause I forgot to kiss you this morning? You could have reminded me.”

“It’s embarrassing to remind you, and Sooyoung too. Both of you rushed out after breakfast…” If it was possible, she turned a shade darker at the confession. She could feel her own ears burning, and she hated it. But she didn’t hate the way Haseul giggled before and after each kiss, she’s still to get a proper one yet. “Stop being mean.”

Jungeun sat up, and climbed onto her lap, trapping Haseul and blocking the screen, not that it mattered, no one was paying it any attention. Though if she was thinking correctly, it was actually herself that was trapped, Haseul was a lot stronger than she looked, and with her sitting on her lap like this, she wasn’t going anywhere. “Seulie.” She whined again, this time a lot softer, as she leaned closer wanting nothing more than to melt against Haseul’s lips.

She wasn’t kept waiting as the gap between them was closed, and Jungeun couldn’t help but smile during the kiss, it really was her weakness. Her heart fluttered, as she felt Haseul smile too. Pulling away with a laugh, she ducked her head down to hide between her shoulder and neck, accidentally brushing her lips against the base of her neck, causing Haseul to shiver.

\--

Closing the door behind her, Sooyoung sighed. Brushing her hair out of her face with her hand, she dropped her bag to the ground and kicked off her shoes. She could feel a headache building and she just wanted to eat something and go to bed. She could hear the tv playing something in the background, but she paid it no mind, as she made a beeline to the kitchen.

She nearly broke down into tears as she saw a sandwich waiting for her on the counter. Quickly washing her hands, she dug into her late lunch with a sigh of relief. Her stomach has been making rude sounds for the better part of an hour, but she was unable to escape to eat something after classes, she was bombarded with question after question as soon as the professor left. She sometimes wonder why she took the position of TA, but the pay was nice, and it did count towards her required internship hours to graduate.

Half her sandwich was already gone, as she finally stepped out of the kitchen. She wondered where Jungeun was, she didn’t hear her say anything when she came in. Probably mad at her for forgetting her daily kiss, Sooyoung couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea of a pouty Jungeun.

She really was cute when denied what she truly wants.

Stepping towards the couch, she raised an eyebrow at the sight before her. Haseul was laid out watching one of her documentaries, while Jungeun was snoozing away on her chest, hair being stroked by the shorter woman. It was no wonder she wasn’t greeted at the door, with such an adorable sight before her, she almost hated to disturb it. But with Haseul noticing her, that idea was ruined. “Hey welcome back, how was class?” She questioned, her tone was soft as she tried not to wake the slumbering blonde, which was inevitable, as she was a light sleeper.

“It was hell, I spent so much time answering questions after class, just wanna eat and sleep.” Sooyoung winced, as her head pounded a bit more, she hated how often she got headaches from work. Plus she still needed to revise tomorrow's lesson plans before forwarding them to her Professor. “I’m so tired.”

Haseul frowned when she noticed how stressed Sooyoung looked, but chose not to comment on it, instead she offered to run her bath. “You need to relax or you’ll start to gray prematurely.” She was able to sit up, now that Jungeun was starting to wake up, even supported her as she started to stretch and look around, as if forgetting where she was for a second.

“Soo?” She called as she noticed her missing girlfriend, a sleepy smile on her face as her vision cleared up enough to see the tall woman looming over the couch. She must still be pretty tired as she reached out to bring her in for a hug, she just wanted to held by her right now.

Blinking at the action, Sooyoung hugged Jungeun, before laughing a bit. Hugs were nice, being hugged by her girlfriend was nicer and warmer. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, she nodded as Haseul. “I’ll take that offer.”  Smiling at the answer, Haseul escaped to run her a bath, but not before squeezing both of them.

“As much as I love holding you, I still want to finish this lovely sandwich. But I can multitask.” Letting go, Jungeun sank back onto the couch and wiped her eyes, she didn’t think her nap was going to leave her this sluggish, but she was ready to go back to sleep, but she wanted to hear Sooyoung tell a story before so she fought the urge to yawn and curl back up.

Haseul returned a few moments after Sooyoung finished eating, urging her to go and relax so she could return and laze around with them. But before she could get up, Jungeun pulled her into a bruising kiss surprising not just Sooyoung, but Haseul as well. She rarely initiates anything, often waiting and pouting until one of them gives her what she wanted.

Pulling away, she licked her lips. “Hurry back.”


End file.
